


Echoes On The Enterprise

by bkwrm523



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Kirk thinks he’s witty.  Bones has some specific revenge in mind.





	Echoes On The Enterprise

You were hoisted in the air, pressed between your boyfriend and the wall of some closet, his cock pounding into you.

Things had been busy on the Enterprise lately.  On red alert almost constantly, ground missions getting exciting often enough that your boyfriend, Leonard McCoy, was kept hopping in the medical bay just as you were busy in your own area of the ship.  Poor Leonard would just collapse into bed half the time when he got off duty.  Half of the ship was ready to strangle Captain Kirk with the breakneck pace he’d kept everyone at.

You’d think, given all of that, that it would have tampered Leonard’s sex drive.

There weren’t as many late nights filled with orgasms as you’d think; Leonard was the Chief Medical Officer, after all, and knew better than anyone that the human body needed sleep.

Instead, you’d be called to his office for meetings at odd, slow moments.  Or, like today, you’d be walking alone in a random hallway, run into Leonard, and be pulled into a random storage closet.

You’d  _tried_ to say no.  You really did.  But he just quirked that eyebrow, and drawled into your ear in his accent, and you were half putty in his arms already.  Combine that with him knowing just how to kiss you, and  _just_ the right spots on your neck, and you didn’t stand a chance.

You used to hate the skirts that you had to wear as a female member of Starfleet.  Now, given all the unexpected quickies you’d been having, you were changing your mind.

Your legs were wrapped loosely around Leonard’s thrusting hips, as his mouth covered yours, swallowing your moans and whines.  His arms just held you tightly to him, one hand buried in your hair and protecting the back of your head from his wild thrusts as he held you captive to his kiss.  Damn the man, he’d memorized the right angle to brush your gspot on every thrust by now.  You scratched at the back of his uniform, trying to ground yourself from how high he was bringing you on every thrust.

You were both still fully dressed; Leonard had just shoved your underwear aside, and only had to unzip his pants and barely pull them down enough to get his enormous cock out before he was in you, fucking you rough and hard against the wall, just how you loved it.

You tried to stutter out his name, a plea as you were almost there.  But any sound you made was muffled and swallowed by his lips, as he kissed you erratically as he approached his own orgasm.  The arm wedged between you and the wall disappeared, making you cling to him tighter.  You felt his fingers at your clit a moment later, circling teasingly.  Your hands clenched fistfuls of his shirt as the waves of pleasure broke, and you throttled down a scream as your orgasm sent liquid fire through your veins.  You felt his hips stutter against yours, and his cock swelled inside of your as your pussy walls clenched hard around him.  Leonard broke from your lips and buried his face in your shoulder as he came suddenly inside you, sparking your orgasm higher.  You bit his shoulder, fighting the need to make noise as your orgasm threatened to take over your senses.

You came down a minute or so later, slumping back against the wall and panting.  Before you could speak, Leonard lifted his head from your shoulder and kissed you tenderly.

“Hhhmmmmfff,” you moaned around his lips.  “You know, there’s better places to do this, right?”  You asked when he finally let you speak.

“Not enough damn time lately, thanks to Jim.”  Leonard grumbled.  

“You’re adorable when you’re complaining, you know that?”  You asked with a giggle.  Leonard actually chuckled a little, and kissed your cheek.  He grasped your hips and pulled out of you, before gently letting you down.

“I’m definitely grateful you think so.  Even if I think you’re crazy for it.”  Leonard replied, unable to keep the smirk from his face.

“ _I’m_ crazy?  You’re the one that ambushed me to have sex in a closet!”  You tried unsuccessfully to smother a smile.

“Can I help it if I miss you?”  Leonard replied, giving you a smirk that made you want to kiss it off his face.

“Uuuuugh, stop being irresistible.”  You complained a few minutes later, straightening out your clothes.  “You’re gonna make me late.”

“You look perfect.”  Leonard replied, ignoring your accusation to reassure you.  “Go on, I’ll wait a minute before I leave.”

***

You manned your terminal on the bridge, losing yourself in your work and smothering the gleeful, sated feeling you got after Leonard’s spontaneity.  You didn’t look up when Leonard came onto the bridge, but couldn’t resist tracking him with your peripheral vision.  Kirk was next to him, grinning like an eager, bouncy puppy.  From the annoyed look on Leonard’s face, Kirk was either asking him something crazy, or just teasing him.  The two wandered close enough that you picked up a bit of their conversation, and you couldn’t resist straining to hear.

“-to borrow that thing you never use?”  Jim asked, smirking at Leonard.

“Jim, you don’t know how to use half of that stuff.”

“‘That stuff?’  Nice to see your medical degree is going to good use.”  Jim needled Leonard.  You didn’t look, but you could  _hear_ Leonard rolling his eyes at Jim.

“What do you want to borrow?”  Leonard replied, resigned and wary.

“Your dick.”  Jim replied, and there was silence for so long a moment, you started to think they’d left your range of hearing.

“I hate you.”  Leonard finally replied.

“Lonely, Captain?”  You couldn’t resist interjecting just then, turning to face both men and secretly delighting in the Captain’s startled jump.

“What was that?”  Jim asked, frowning in confusion at your question.

“I was just wondering if you were lonely, because you know…you’re currently hitting on my boyfriend.”  Screw subtlety, you decided, easily mouthing off at your Captain.

It was Kirk.  He wouldn’t mind.

“Captain.”  An impatient Spock gave up subtly trying to gain Kirk’s attention, speaking up as Jim’s jaw dropped and his eyebrows climbed halfway up his forehead.

“Sorry, Jim, you’re not my type.  Besides, we have plans later.”  Leonard just looked smug at your defense, patting his friend on the back.

“Wow.  Ouch.”  Jim rubbed the back of his neck and smirked a little.  “You guys keep going, and we’re gonna need a new Captain.”

Jim retreated to talk to Spock.  You hardly noticed, focusing on Leonard’s smirk as you tried to return your attention to your terminal.  Leonard rested a hand on your shoulder, keeping his ‘thank you’ silent for now.  Probably as he knew you needed to work.  You spared him a quick smile, before doing your best to tune it all out.  A few minutes later, your PADD blinked with an incoming message.

_Jim’s going to pay for that little comment later.  Thanks for coming to my defense.  You’d better not be wearing underwear when I get off duty._

You had to fight a physical shiver of anticipation at Leonard’s message.  Damn him.  He always knew how to keep you eager for him for hours, until your shift ended.

***

Hours later came, and you were highly annoyed to still be on the ship.  The Enterprise was docked, everyone had a few days leave, but you, Jim, and Leonard had to spend the night on the ship.  Something about ‘watch.’  You were pouting, while Leonard was doing something official in the medical bay.

To be honest, however, you were pretty sure he was bitching at Jim about it.

You were waiting in Leonard’s quarters, watching a vid.  You weren’t paying much attention to it, just idly lounging sitting sideways in an armchair Leonard had.

Wearing nothing but one of Leonard’s shirts.  Well, he  _did_ order you to make sure you didn’t have underwear on when he got off duty.  He was taking forever to  _get_ off duty, though.  The shirt was huge on you, coming down just past your ass, and your hands disappeared into the sleeves.

“Hi, honey.”  You greeted Leonard when he finally came back to the room, beating him to grumbling.  “Did you bitch out the Captain?”

“Yeah.”  Leonard replied, rummaging around in the kitchen area of his room.  “He would’ve been suspicious if I-”  Leonard came into the room, trailing off suddenly when he got a glimpse of you.

“Reporting for duty, doctor.”  You told him with a smirk.

“You gonna stand up and salute?”  Leonard asked, lifting an eyebrow and smirking back at you, recovering fast from the surprise.

“Not a chance.  I’m comfortable.”  You told him flatly, returning your attention to the movie.

“Hmmm.  Well, I guess I do owe you an apology.  And Jim a little payback.”  Leonard replied, walking slowly over to you.

“Why?”  You asked, giving him a suspicious glare.

“I may have had a hand in us spending the first night on watch.”  Leonard reached the side of your chair, and ran a finger up the inside of one bare leg, making you suppress a shiver.

“Leonard,” you groaned, dropping your head back in irritation.  “Why?!”

“We wanted some time off,” Leonard began, drawing your head back up to look at him when you felt his lips kiss just above your ankle.  Your breath caught, and your heart beat faster at the sight of him between your legs.  His eyes flicked up to between your legs to where his shirt gaped open, and his mouth quirked up in a slow smirk.  “It’s just us, alone on the ship.”  You heard the mischief in his voice, making you wetter.  You loved it when he acted like this, despite yourself.

“And Jim,” you reminded him, desperately trying to hold out against the lure he had on you.  “We’re practically next to his room.”

“Yeah, about that.”  Leonard began.  “I may have forgotten to engage our privacy lock.  Thought we might give him a little payback for that comment on the bridge.”

No privacy lock meant no soundproof walls.  You grew wetter despite yourself.

“Len…” you breathed, your ability to resist quickly evaporating as his mouth moved further up your leg.

“Would you scream for me tonight, darlin’?”  Leonard murmured, his bright eyes torn between your face and your half hidden wet pussy inside his shirt.  You were incapable of speech, caught with the feel of his five o’clock shadow and lips on your bare leg, and his eyes devouring you, and his promise to make you scream.  Leonard gave you a mischievous smirk, clearly not failing to notice his effect on you.  Then he moved; he pulled you forwards into his arms, and flung you over his shoulder, ignoring your startled protesting squack.  His shirt fell up on you, exposing your bare ass.

“I see you followed my orders,”  Leonard murmured, resting a possessive hand on your ass.

“You noticed it awh- aahh!”  You tried to admonish him as he carried you through his quarters, interrupted when he swiped a finger along your dripping wet outer folds.

“Someone’s excited.”  Leonard observed, dripping smugness.  Your uninterrupted view of his ass moved, and you were flung gently down on the bed.  Leonard crawled on top of you, taking his shirt off you as he went and tossing it heedlessly to the floor.

“Leo-” you tried to get his attention, needing his bare skin on yours.  Leonard took advantage of your open mouth and kissed you, pushing his tongue inside your mouth and taking demanding control of the kiss.  You moaned, reaching up and burying your fingers in his hair.  Leonard devoured you hungrily, gripping the back of your head with one hand as he invaded your mouth and stole your breath.  His other hand grasped your breast and tweaked the nipple suddenly, making you break the kiss and gasp his name.  His mouth wasn’t idle, descending immediately to your neck.  His lips attached to that spot, the one that made you forget how to speak, and he sucked hard.  You cried out a little louder, writhing underneath him on the bed and clinging to him with arms and legs, your nerves sending so many bursts of pleasure through you that all you could do was hold on and wail for him.

Leonard hadn’t removed any clothing but his shoes, and you were already mindlessly grinding yourself on his erection and beyond the capacity for speech.  The man was simply unfair.

Still unable to protest with his mouth working your neck, you moved your hands and tugged at the hem of his shirt, frustrated beyond measure at how many clothes he still had on.

“Need something, darlin’?”  Leonard murmured into your neck, not ceasing his actions.  You gave a frustrated whine, needing his bare skin against yours like you needed air.

God.  Damnit.  Why was he such a fucking tease?  You gave an annoyed huff, and pulled his shirt up as far as you could, tugging at it and whining until he finally relented, sitting up enough to rip his shirt off and toss it behind him.

Before Leonard could regain control again, you sat up and attacked his neck, licking and sucking at his neck and jawline, relishing in the groans coming from him.  Your hands wandered down his torso, enjoying for a moment the feel of his skin under your fingers, before you grabbed his pants and swiftly undid them.  You shoved a hand inside as soon as there was room, and just barely brushed his erect cock with your fingers, before he was grabbing your hands and pushing them away.

“No, no, no.  Not yet.”  Leonard admonished you gently as you fell back down to the bed.

“Leeee….”  You whined needily.  Leonard inhaled a moment before answering.

“I have a plan.”  Leonard told you firmly.  He leaned back down over you, twisting to reach into a nightstand drawer next to the bed.  He returned, moments later; before you could process what he was holding, he’d handcuffed your wrists to the headboard.

“Lee!”  You squealed, trying to pretend indignence and that you weren’t gushing wet at this latest move.  Leonard kissed your lips lightly for a moment.

“You know what to say if you want out,” Leonard reminded you gently.  His face vanished from in front of you, and by the time you’d collected yourself, he was laying between your legs.  Your head thunked back onto the bed as you felt his stubbled lips kiss the crease of your thigh gently.

“Lee,” you moaned.  “Stop teasing.”  Your hands twisted in the shackles, tugging at them fruitlessly.  You needed to bury your hands in his hair and tug his head to your center, but you couldn’t get free.  Leonard chuckled, his tongue  _finally_ darting out and licking across your outer folds.

“Do you know why I love it when you call me ‘Lee’?”  Leonard murmured as he continued to tease you, lapping up your seeping arousal.  “It’s because you only use it when we’re doing this…”  you tossed your head back and forth and moaned again, barely able to focus on his voice instead of his teasing, exploring tongue.  “Only when I’m driving you totally up the wall, and you can barely talk.  All you can manage is the first syllable of my name.”

“Goddamnit Lee, would you just-” you growled at him, desperate.  Just then, his tongue circled your clit and your insides spasmed, moments away from orgasm after all the teasing.

Naturally, just then, the bastard backed off.

You whined and cried his name in protest, cursing him for stopping.  Leonard’s face appeared in front of yours again, swallowing your cries with a kiss.

“It’s all right, darlin’.  I’ve got you, just trust me.”  Leonard murmured into your mouth.

“Lee!”  Your cry started as a whine, but your voice rose sharply when your felt his fingers on your outer folds again, restarting the climb to orgasm.  Leonard nuzzled your neck as his fingers gently thrusted into you, stroking and caressing until your eyes rolled back in your head at the feeling, and all you could do was gasp.

And then he stopped.  Again.

“Leonard!”  You cried, half desperate, half angry.  He shushed you gently again, still nuzzling your neck and holding you.

“It’s all right, sweetheart.  Just give me one more time, all right?”  Leonard cooed at you, staying there and nuzzling you just long enough for your impending orgasm to die down.  He laid gentle kisses down your neck to your collarbone.

“Leonard,” you groaned as he sucked on one nipple.  “I’m going to kill you.”

“Mmmmffff.  I’ll make it up to you.”  Leonard promised with a slight smirk, abandoning your breasts to lay again between your legs.

The ability to speak was lost to you again as his tongue penetrated your cunt.  Wet tongue, wet lips, fingers inside you, stubble scraping against your sensitive skin in all the right places.  Your hands tugged at the handcuffs again as your legs kicked at the mattress. His free hand rested on your stomach, pinning you to the mattress.  You barely had enough will left to make sure your writhing, kicking legs didn’t touch him.  Leonard’s fingers and clever tongue brushed your gspot, making you arch your back and cry out for him.  You chanted his name and squeezed your eyes shut.

And he stopped.

For a few long moments, you just laid there, panting hard as your pleasure died down with Leonard still laying between your legs, just watching.

“Lee,” you panted, lifting your head to see him staring up at you hungrily.  “Leonard, please!”  Anger was gone, and you were reduced to begging.  When his mouth touched your pussy lips again, you cried out wordlessly loud enough to wake the dead.

“ _There’s_ my good girl,” Leonard murmured, amused, before plunging his tongue into you.  Your back arched off the bed, your cries continuing as you yelled broken pleas to him for more.  Seeking fingers thrust inside of you as Leonard’s tongue wandered up to your clit, circling it teasingly.

“Lee… Leonard,  _please_!”  You cried, your arms straining against the cuffs, the metal digging into your wrists.  You hardly noticed.  You couldn’t take any more of his fucking teasing!  Leonard’s mouth engulfed your clit then, his fingers rubbing furiously at your gspot.  It was the last straw.

True to his demand, you screamed his name.  Loud enough that even if Jim were three decks away, he couldn’t fail to hear you.  Your back arched and your hips thrusted into his mouth and hand.  Your vision whited out, as the electricity pumping through your veins from the orgasm flung you higher and higher until you nearly blacked out, falling back down to the bed unable to do anything but catch your breath.

Leonard was above you then, removing the cuffs and cradling you in his arms.  Two fingers went to the pulse point in your neck, and he had an intense, studious expression.  You groaned when you realized he was checking your pulse.

“Stop,” you moaned piteously.  He was too sexy in doctor mode, and your poor, exhausted pussy couldn’t take the pulse of arousal it sent through you.  You pushed his hand away from your neck with a weak and shaking arm, drawing a smile from him.

“You did perfect, sweetheart.  That definitely woke Jim up.”  Leonard told you smugly, kissing you gently on the lips.  You dropped exhausted arms around his shoulders, content to lay there in his arms while you tried to get your breath back.

“Think you can give me one more?”  Leonard asked you.  You were startled to feel his cock brush directly against your folds.   _When did he get his pants off?_   Your only reply was to lift your legs around his waist, tilting your hips up into him.  Leonard’s face buried in your neck as he slowly thrust into you.  His arms planted on the bed on either side of you, supporting his weight.  Leonard bit gently into your neck, and grunted as his hips continued their slow impalement.

“Lee,” you breathed, needing him fully in you.  You squeezed his hips between your legs, and dug your heels into his ass, trying to push him in faster.  Leonard’s teeth released your neck, and you felt him huff a laugh against your skin.  Leonard suddenly thrust the last few inches into you, making you gasp.  He lifted his head from your neck and kissed you, his cock staying buried in you while his tongue thrust into you mouth.  His hips stayed still until you were whining writhing under him, trying to plead through the kiss.

When he finally broke the kiss, he pulled back and began thrusting.  His mouth ranged between your neck, collarbone, and breasts as he pumped into you.

“Lee!”  You cried out loudly, arching your back into him as his cock found your gspot.  His hands grasped your breasts, one of the tweaking a nipple, while the other framed and kneaded your breast, before his mouth came down and engulfed the nipple.  You cried out his name again, burying your hands in the sheets to avoid hurting him while your legs clung fiercely to his powerfully thrusting hips.

“Oh, fuck, just like that…”  Leonard moaned, his mouth back up near your ear.  You tightened impossibly around him.

“Close,” you whined in response. Moments later, you felt his fingers circling your clit. You screamed his name again and came, feeling his cock swell inside you as your pussy strangled it.  Leonard threw his head back and yelled, his orgasm triggering inside you and flinging you higher.

Finally, he collapsed on top of you.  He quickly rolled onto his back, pulling you on top of him.  His chivalry made you smile, burying your face in his bare chest.

“That ought to shut Jim up for a while.”  Leonard commented, and you could hear the smile in his voice.

“We could always do a repeat performance later,” you replied, looking up and giggling.  “Make sure he heard us.”

Leonard dropped his head back down to the bed and laughed.  “You’re worse than I am.”


End file.
